Sous-vide is a method of cooking food sealed in airtight plastic bags in a water bath for longer than normal cooking times at an accurately regulated temperature much lower than normally used for cooking, typically around 55° C. (131° F.) to 60° C. (140° F.) for meats and higher for vegetables. Current sous-vide equipment are built with singular sous vide functionality such as a thermal circulator or a temperature controlled water bath and cannot be used for conventional cooking.
However sous vide cooking results vary by the temperature, time and fat/protein contents of foods. It is highly difficult for user to know what the proper temperature to cook dishes. Additionally foods purchased from the grocery store have a wide variety of quality and fat content on top of the fact that there are a numerous temperature recipes for sous vide that are unverified online leading incorrect cook times and temperatures resulting in less than optimal results.